On The Riverbank
by Spring-and-Winter
Summary: The childish and somewhat selfish games would have had any other pair bored of the shenanigans after a while, but they weren't any other pair now were they? The real question is...why does he put up with it?


On the Riverbank

_Characters Disney _

It wasn't exactly a secret that the pug had a non-existing level of patience. The moment that the slightest nuisance grated his nerves, whether it was the bitter cold that wakes you up in the middle of the night or some pointless clumsiness that results in his humiliation, the muscles in Percy's surprisingly strong skull would contort. Thus, it would ultimately lead into a numbing migraine smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

Despite all of the minor instances, and really they were nothing more than that, he would eventually let it go and move on with the rest of his little life.

The only one that exceeds that, as well as painfully reoccur, the only one he couldn't-wouldn't-let go of was the pestilence raccoon that always seemed one step ahead of him whenever the native animal had the need to play his childish and somewhat selfish jokes on him.

What really got to him, Percy, however, the salt that was grinded into the wound, was how the raccoon would sometimes taunt him with that infuriating smirk; like he knew he did something wrong but also like he was saying he's enjoying his contrast's frustration.

It could get tedious at times…if it had been between any other pairs. Heck, adults would get bored of the routine faster than children and just throw a passing glance of lack of interest; if even that.

The raccoon, Meeko, had the small dog on his trail for the past twenty minutes, maneuvering through the thicket and around the large trunks of the full grown trees, which had become a sullen grey as winter kept getting colder. The masked animal would stop now and then, looking back at his regular pursuer to make sure he was still along with the chase. Sticking out of one corner of Meeko's mouth was the unmistakable bone shaped biscuit. Even from the distance that Percy was, struggling to keep up with the quicker of the two, Meeko had already eaten the most of it much to the pug's anger.

Meeko's face lifted, his version of a smile, and proceeded in his escape.

Percy, clearly out of breath, still gave a raging yip and went after the cocky mammal.

Yes, anybody would've tired of the shenanigan a long time ago, but with Percy and Meeko it never did.

So this begged the question…

Why did Percy put up with it?

…

It wasn't all that difficult for Meeko to leap from one rock to another that was just above the sheet of ice that covered the river. He didn't even have any trouble crossing the larger portion of it without the boulders, leading to Grandmother Willow, the older than life as it would seem tree that had taken to sleeping longer. His padded feet kept him from skittering and sliding every which way across the ice rink.

The grey, furry animal bounded over the hill and all but tumbled down the narrow side to where the snowy landscaped ended and the frozen over riverbank began. He halted though as he walked on all fours to where the glossy, cool to the touch layer was and stared down. Hesitantly, he pressed one tiny paw, shivering some from the contact and carefully applied its weight. While winter's true cold shoulder was making its long term temporary stay and managed to blanketed the neighboring, spiraling rivers in the area, the past few days had been oddly nice; nice enough to possibly weaken the ice shield.

It was better to be safe than sorry…and dampened.

Easing himself further along, Meeko slowly, but surely grew comfortable and continued walking at an even pace. Obviously keeping the potential danger in mind, he headed in the direction of Grandmother Willow, the rest of the biscuit pulled into his mouth by the tongue. It rested there, but before he started munching on it, the distinct sound of something-someone-coming this way reached his ears.

Meeko halted; ears straight up like a rod. They twitched, trying to detect where it was coming from. He looked over his back and towards the top of the mound he just went down himself.

No one was spotted. The only pair of paw prints in the snow was his.

Still suspicious, Meeko faced forward and took a step onward.

Meeko wasn't afraid of Percy, far from it. The fiendish creature found the small canine somewhat amusing to play with and, when not getting under the pug's skin, enjoyed having Percy around despite the formerly greedy thing's shockingly short temper attitude and who his former owner had been.

Meeko frowned, half of the biscuit popping out from the side again. The game of swiping Percy's sweets hadn't started up intentionally either come to think of it. In fact, the first time Meeko ever got Percy ticking had been accidental. When the raccoon came across the dog, Meeko had sauntered off, wanting to explore what the pale man known as John had come from; the ship. He had been making his way along the tree branches when he saw in an opening on the side a large bowl of cherries. Of course having no minding of the repercussions if he were to be spotted and caught, Meeko made the leap…

…and was briefly surprised to be sitting in a tub filled with water as well as a soapy substance that made bubbles.

The shock had quickly died and Meeko had gone back to his playful nature just as he noticed another tiny animal sitting across from him, jowls drooping and jaw all but hitting the floor at his intrusion. Meeko wasn't concerned for his wellbeing and showed it by popping the bubble that came between the two and looking at ease. He didn't even think Percy would have minded too much if Meeko hadn't remembered the cherries and stole them all.

The chase lasted only half a minute, if even that.

Meeko was very light on his toes and knew how to swing himself out of threatening situations or miniscule instances such as the one he places himself in with Percy.

Meeko snorted. Percy wasn't dangerous at all. Before he had stayed with him and Flit, the hummingbird, Percy had been nothing more than a pampered brat who always got what he wanted even when he didn't asked. After the strange, pale ones and his human companion, Pocahontas' and her tribe ended without further casualty, it mildly surprised Meeko that Percy decided to stay with him and the others.

That wasn't to say Meeko wasn't happy with it. Before Percy came along Flit was the only other animal companion he could communicate with closely. The bird could be friendly at times, but Flit was more of the pestering mother (despite being male) who made sure Meeko stayed out of trouble. As for Pocahontas, as much as there was a deep love for her, she was but a human who couldn't always tell what he was really saying.

Meeko didn't complain about this. Flit and Pocahontas were very good, too good at times, to him without spoiling him rotten, but it was nice to have another he can goof around with without getting a scolding from later.

Well, a parental scolding anyway.

Meeko halted again, listening. Getting no wind of anyone, familiar or otherwise, he resumed.

Percy had never once managed to catch him anyway. Though, and Meeko tittered, half amused and half nervously, at the thought, he had wondered now and then what the dog would do if Percy _did_ somehow managed to do the impossible. He was almost certain that the dog wouldn't hurt him too much.

Almost.

Meeko shook the troublesome thought away. It wasn't likely to happen and even if it did came close-

What was that?

Meeko tensed, the biscuit had absentmindedly been finished off and the crumbs had been licked away. He cocked his head to the side, looking on ahead as he flicked his ears.

That was definitely not the sound of a twig snapping.

…

Where did he go?

Percy had slowed to a quick walking pace and was practically snout deep in the snow, sniffing out that thieving raccoon. Somehow, along the way, he lost track of the scent and was reduced to following his footprints. That was going to prove a problem soon though as freshly falling snow flakes had begun and looked about to pick up.

Percy stopped and looked up through the barren tree branches to where the steel grey clouds were all that he could make out. Even if there weren't any, the pug could tell it was getting late, heck even the blanket of snow was starting to look solemn.

Percy huffed and continued following the paw prints before him. He didn't get why he was bothering to go after Meeko at this point. The raccoon had to have finished the biscuit at this point. So why go after him?

Maybe it was the fact that the condescending game of this chase and…chase they had going was somewhat fun despite its obnoxious side.

Still, Meeko was annoying at times.

Percy didn't hate Meeko. The raccoon stole his food and, if the dog can get past the fact that his smirk was sly, had an amateur quality that can get irritating. At the same time, Meeko was nice and almost comforting to have around when it counts.

Something of a forlorn appearance snagged at his jowl. Percy stared at his tiny paws as he walked, memories flooded to the surface, some he could have done without.

Percy was born and taken care of in London, England by a former Ratcliff who had a hand in the higher power parts. The canine had been lavished with coddles from the assistant, William, and planted with greed from Ratcliff before the corrupt governor packed their things up and sailed off to this land of green and spirits. True, he had been rotten and self-centered as horrible as Ratcliff had been-and probably still is in his little cell back in London-but after separating himself from what he knows, Percy was introduced to other things in life.

Though, not all were great.

To be honest, it had been horrendous. For one thing, Percy got himself lost for chasing Meeko. Yes, it was ridiculous that he gets so worked up over food swipes, but the canine wasn't used to having things taken from him, and now it served as an annoying inconvenience. Then, there was the confrontation between the strange woman, who Percy now knows as Pocahontas that up beat soldier, John Smith, had met up with that one night and another man that Pocahontas knew. The end was loud, confusing, and Percy was pretty sure that the man that came after Pocahontas and John was hurt; bad.

Percy shivered and not just from the cold. He had never felt so out of his comfort and terrified; not even when the commotion at the moment Ratcliff banked and gunfire was shot.

Percy made a sound like a laugh caught in the throat. On top of that, the last person he expected to comfort him was the very raccoon he was in conflict with.

Life sure is funny.

It wasn't bad. That's what gets Percy confused. Meeko and Percy had spent that entire time fighting and then, poof, all of a sudden they were on good terms. Well, as good as they were ever going to get between them. Now, there under that tree, the tree that spoke sternly to him and shaved a year or two off his life, the raccoon went back to him and…simply patted him. It was that easy.

It was enough though and it was then that Percy noticed that his contrast wasn't always a thieving troublemaker.

Percy grumbled and looked up. A mound was coming closer and from the looks of it that's where Meeko had gone over and down. He immediately started sprinting over to it.

Meeko…

Percy peeked over the mound, thinking back on that night when he went with the said raccoon and that bird (Flick…Flit?) to their place, but not before Meeko paused and went back for the shattered remains of Pocahontas' necklace. Percy had watched him pick up the pieces and held onto them and remembered how nice it was of the raccoon to do something like that.

Percy spotted Meeko cautiously making his way across the icy river, not too far from the land, but enough so if something was to happen…

Percy stepped forward-right onto a tree branch he hadn't bothered to notice. He ducked down just as he saw out of the corner of his eye Meeko looking back. He berated himself as much as he could for a dog. Though why he would be is beyond him.

Meeko wasn't threatening. If anything he would make a break for it. He'd-

Percy's ears flipped up at the unexpected shriek. Looking over the snow bank, his eyes widened as he saw a large hole in the ice that had certainly not been there before. For a moment, Percy couldn't see the raccoon. Then, much to his relief, Meeko's head popped up from the water. The relief quickly fled when Percy realized that Meeko couldn't get himself out and kept sliding back down.

To make matters worse it didn't look like Meeko could swim that well. Either that or the raccoon was panicking.

Percy, getting over the initial shock, ran down the side and across the ice, barely managing not to slip and take a header. As he got to where the struggling animal was, a black paw, claws scraping at the surface, Meeko's eyes locked with his. If there was time, if he looked back, Percy didn't recall a time when his friend had been afraid of anything.

Percy halted; eyes wide with shock at Meeko's expression. There was a crack, snapping Percy out of his shock, and Meeko went under again as a new shard of ice broke away. The dog leapt forward, dove his head in and, out of desperation, bit down hard on something soft, and pulled the raccoon up. This didn't seem to be enough and Percy ended up continue dragging the raccoon further away until the two were on land again.

Once against the snow banks, the dog let go and stared down at the unmoving mammal. Percy had a tight hold on the scruff of Meeko's neck, but the dog doesn't believe it was enough to harm him. Face furrowed in concern, the pug leaned in closer to examine Meeko.

There was the distinct rising and falling of his side.

Percy sighed, exhausted, but relieved. He sat back on his haunches and grumbled to himself about what he should do now. Glancing at the stretching shadows, Percy debated how long it'll take for the two of them to get back home and that's even if Meeko comes to soon enough.

Speaking of which…

Turning, he watched the raccoon's side go up and down easily, but hasn't gain consciousness. Curious, Percy gently rolled Meeko over onto his back, earning a small whine. Without really noticing it, the pug situated himself on the raccoon's middle and peered closer.

At first, it didn't look like anything was wrong with him that would cause Meeko to get knocked out. Upon closer look, Percy noticed the smallest cut at the crook of one of Meeko's ears. He sniffed at it and, giving a once over to make sure that indeed the raccoon was out cold, gave the quickest lick to wipe away the slim blood speck.

Yep, it wasn't bad thankfully. There was hardly a metallic taste on the tongue. Percy figured then that it had been the ice shard that broke last and it was more of a good clunk to the head that did it.

Percy sat back and gave a grunt. Great, now what; the two were too far away for him to lug the unconscious animal back and it wasn't a good idea to be out in the open overnight. There was the issue with the bigger predators and the snow was really starting to come down.

The slight shift and mumble brought the dog back from his thoughts and, looking down, saw that Meeko was starting to come to. His eyes had already opened, but they have yet to register what was going on around him let alone notice Percy in rare close quarters. The pug watched with half a quizzical, half worried look as Meeko tittered lowly once, twice, before focusing at last. Seeing the dog's face a little too close for comfort to his, the raccoon all but jumped out of his fur coat. Percy responded with a jump of his own, startled at the unexpected movement from the pinned animal.

Several moments passed with silence, one eyeing the other to see what they would do next. At last Meeko relaxed, prompting Percy to do so himself the moment the other did. Still, the dog kept still where he sat on Meeko and watched with minor amusement as Meeko shifted, who cocked his head one way and then the other, clearly trying to remember what they had been up to and what happened last.

Well, he must have remembered, and quickly, because Meeko looked back up at Percy, dark eyes widening. There was no mistaking the obvious disbelief and slight fear.

You caught me…was the quiet chitter.

Percy blinked, jaw falling open quicker than a rat trap slamming home. In the span of seconds following Meeko's accident and Percy rushing to his aid, the dog had forgotten about the dispute the two were sharing and was, to his surprise, too worried about the raccoon's condition. His forehead furrowed as conflicting emotions stormed on.

Meeko, growing uncomfortable at the unresponsive dog's frustrated expression, started squirming, but ceased immediately when spots covered his sight and his head swim. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the snow, the cold somewhat nice to the blow to the back of his head.

Percy returned his attention back to Meeko, face smoothening. He frowned as the animal's eyes closed. Leaning closer, he realized his friend wasn't sleeping or out cold, ears flicking at the mumbling.

Dark eyes shot open, Meeko chirp in surprise at the increasing closeness. Percy instinctively leaned away, but not too far.

Keeping his paws to him, Meeko mumbled something that took Percy aback.

What are you going to do?

Percy was dumbfounded. In truth, he'd never thought about it since it seemed the impossible. Now, with the said raccoon trapped underneath him, what did Percy plan to do? Heck if he knew. There were two things he did though: he didn't like that look Meeko had on.

Meeko flinched as Percy once more invaded his private space, eyes squeezing shut and waited for what he expected to be Percy's long awaited retribution. To his confusion, nothing happened, but he shrinks inward when he heard the dog say casually into his ear:

We should head back. It's getting late.

Then, something the raccoon would never had seen coming in a hundred years, Percy gave a simple, small lick from the base of his ear down the side of his face. Meeko didn't make a sound, but his eyes were wide open, his turn to have his mouth gaping.

Percy retreated enough to have a look see at Meeko's reaction to his affectionate advance. The result was a smirk and, before Meeko could do anything about it, nipped briefly at the raccoon's bottom lip before at last getting up off of him and scuffling through the snow back in the direction of home. Before getting too far, he stopped and glanced back over at the stunned raccoon, which had at least enough senses to get to his own feet, still shocked. The dog shook his head and continued on.

Percy could hear the extra feet following suit behind him, but the dog paid no mind to him; not directly anyway. The dog wasn't irritated, but he was puzzled as to why he did what he did now that he thought about it. After walking a little ways though, the tiniest bit of a smile was working its way across his face.

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever Meeko x Percy story and….I feel pretty okay about it. I feel like the ending was rushed a little, but towards the end of it I wasn't sure how to wrap it up. Still, it was fun to write and I hope you, as the reader, enjoyed reading it.

I'm actually surprised that there isn't anything on this pairing, though I kind of understand why that was. The two didn't share screen time together as much and when they did they pretty much fought all the time. In fact, the only time they got along was after what happened between Pocahontas, John Smith and the other two guys, the only sign of a growing friendship was what was mentioned here: Meeko patting Percy in comfort and allowing the pug to follow them home. Okay…so what happened after? Because after that smidgeon of a scene, at the very end, the two are seen all buddy, buddy. It's like a capital 'what'. I would've loved to see a deleted scene where the movie develops the relationship into a better one instead of that song shared between Pocahontas and Smith. Don't get me wrong, I love the movie Pocahontas and it needs to revolve around the story of her and her tribe interacting with the white settlers, but…yeah. Something was skipped over.

I'm probably overlooking it though. I think I'll write out that scene mentioned above later on. Heck, it'll probably make this story I wrote more sense as to why Percy jumped to…a dog's version of kissing as quickly as he did. Again, I hope you enjoy the story anyway.


End file.
